


Perfectly Dry

by Snowbell_Mai



Series: Rainy Day [2]
Category: Johnny's Jr., Travis Japan
Genre: An Unexpected Reunion, M/M, daydreaming in the rain, perfect hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbell_Mai/pseuds/Snowbell_Mai
Summary: Thanks to the stranger, Shime seems to be arriving only five minutes late. Better yet, his fringe is still dry and styled to utter perfection.
Relationships: Miyachika Kaito/Shimekake Ryuya
Series: Rainy Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677271
Kudos: 4





	Perfectly Dry

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of the "Rainy Day" drabble series.

It’s still raining as Shime closes the final distance to the small cafe. Thanks to the stranger, he seems to be arriving only five minutes late. Better yet, his fringe is still dry and styled to utter perfection. The sudden downpour had threatened to ruin his date completely until the handsome stranger had smoothly deposited an umbrella in Shime’s hand.

He looks down at his hand wrapped securely around the handle of the stranger’s umbrella. It still tingled from the memory of the stranger’s gentle touch. His pulse still quickened at the memory of those piercing eyes and thick dark eyelashes. The way he looked at Shime. The way he spoke into the onslaught of rain. The way he waited. The way he smirked. The way he smirked… asshole. 

Shime smacks his cheeks. The bastard knew he’d leave Shime thinking about him all day. Knew he’d infiltrate every thought. It was totally on purpose.

And now Shime is ten minutes late.

He would have sent Shizuya a message, explaining his tardiness, but, with his phone accidentally forgotten, he had no choice but to hope that his friend wasn’t too annoyed. Since it’s only Shizuya, Shime thinks it won’t be a problem. Shizuya adores him too much to get angry anyway. 

It has been almost three months since Shizuya started telling Shime about this other friend of his, insisting that they should meet. Shime is pretty certain that Shizuya simply wants them to meet so that he can spend his spare time more wisely. If he can meet his two close friends at once then that’s double the time he can spend with both. Or something along those lines. Shime doesn’t understand why Shizuya even needs more than one friend. He is more than enough.

Shime shakes off the umbrella as he steps under the shelter of the café front. He sighs. It’s a shame he will not get an opportunity to properly thank the stranger for giving it to him, even if he was a smug bastard.

The door dings as Shime enters the familiar café. The warm air permeated with the smells of coffee beans and sweet cakes baking out back. In the far corner Shizuya waves from a booth at the back, standing up to call Shime over.

“Sorry I’m late,“ Shime tells him as he wanders over, not in any rush to make up for lost time.

Shizuya responds with a bright smile.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. We haven’t been here long anyway.” He gently takes Shime by the arm and excitedly directs him to look towards his friend. “Shime, this is Miyachika Kaito, but everyone calls him Chaka-chan.”

Shime stares as the man stands in his place, offering a hand out for Shime to shake. Those deep dark eyes gluing him in place all over again. Miyachika reaches out to take Shime’s hand, shaking it gently. The touch of his fingers once again sends a shock of tingles through Shime’s hand. The small tell-tale smirk pulls at Miyachika’s lips but doesn’t quite break through.

“Excuse his wet… everything,” Shizuya sighs, looking at his friend. “He forgot his umbrella, even though I specifically warned him it would rain.”  
Miyachika shrugs, keeping his eyes locked on Shime’s. His amusement is clear in the way his lip turns up, no longer pretending to conceal his smirk. The same smirk of amusement now mirrored on Shime’s face. 

“Here, Chaka-chan,” shime says in his sweetest voice, “I’ll lend you mine.”


End file.
